


Every Day the Same

by steak_sandwich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Farmer Leon lol, Incubus Raihan, Listen I'm still not great at writing nsfw but i still hope you like, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steak_sandwich/pseuds/steak_sandwich
Summary: Every day is much the same when you live in a place like Postwick, and it does get tedious.Except finally Leon ventures to Hammerlocke upon Sonia's insistence and when they get separated and Leon gets lost in a supposedly abandoned building, things take a turn for the surprising.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Every Day the Same

Every day was much the same, living within the confines of Postwick, even if it was surrounded by the beauty of rolling fields and nestled within the mountains in the corner of Galar, it still felt repetitive and tedious.  
Leon would try his best to busy himself but would always find himself finished with the day's work while the sun still hung high in the sky, he was too sufficient with his time, and he definitely didn't see it as a positive.

He had no idea what exactly was keeping him here, though, often his mother would bend his ear about venturing into the big wide world and making a life for himself, but he would always end up shying away from the idea out of trivial overthinking and caution.  
How exactly would he make it out in the world if he wasn't used to what it would bring?

He would take baby steps, he decided, maybe head to one of the nearest cities first and get a taste of it.  
After all, Sonia constantly needled him about heading to Hammerlocke with her to go shopping, although he was sure it was some kind of ploy for him to carry her bags for her, working for as long as he could remember on the farm did afford him some weight training throughout the years.

He did like to spend his free time just laying in the grass if the weather was kind to him, bathing in the warmth of the sun as the Wooloo around him grazed and bleated, which was surprisingly soothing as he rested his eyes.  
And today was another of those days, except this time he decided to change it up and cloudwatch when he heard his little brother's voice chime from another part of the field.

"Hey, Lee! How does Gwyn look?"

He sat up, brushing aside his hair as it spilled around his face, and scanned the surrounding area for signs of his brother, smiling warmly as soon as he located him, finishing up tying a friendship bracelet loosely onto one of his hooves.  
He hummed approvingly, leaning forward a little more to survey the details of the bracelet.  
"The bracelet looks good." He remarked, his eyes setting on the pair afterward with a knowing look.  
"But, Hop, how come he still has his wool? You know I've been shearing the Wooloo today."

Hop pouted at that and came up empty with an answer, letting silence rule over until Gwyn bleated in protest.  
"Alright, alright, but tomorrow I'll have to shear you." He relented, nestling back down into the grass.

"Tomorrow?" Hop spoke up, edging closer to his older brother, Gwyn following closely behind.  
Leon opened one eye as he sensed the shadow linger over him.  
"Tomorrow." He affirmed.  
"But Sonia is taking you to Hammerlocke tomorrow right? I thought it was a long way...? Don't you have to leave early?" He reminded him, prodding Leon's bicep in a huff.  
He groaned, rolling his eyes; "Did she tell you that?" He asked.  
Hop nodded, beaming.  
"Yup! And you can't let her down now."  
He sighed, he felt uneasy about the whole idea if he was honest, but he was the worst at saying no to someone, much less the only person he could really call a friend in Postwick.  
 _"You're right..."_

-

Although he was used to waking up early on a daily basis, Sonia was even worse about early starts and was already ready to go the moment his mother had dragged him from his bed, ignoring the laughter directed at him by the pair at his unkempt mess of hair, made even worse as his mother ruffled it some more.  
 _"Why are you in my room.._ " He grumbled, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he slowly untangled himself from his quilt, pouting as the cold hit him.  
"Did you already forget, Lee? We're going to Hammerlocke today."  
He took one glance at his Rotom, blinking more sleep out of his eyes to focus them and read the hour.  
" _Oh Arceus, it's 5am!_ "  
He rolled out of the bed with all the grace of a Magikarp and groaned more as he thudded face-first against the hard floor.  
"'m coming, just let me shower and get some coffee."

"Alright honeybunny, I'll just make you dears some breakfast before you leave."  
He ignored the peals of laughter cascading around the room and into the hallway as the two left, pushing himself up from the hardwood floor and patting his face a little to wake him up some more.  
" _Right.._ "

-

What Leon had assumed they were planning seemed to be cast aside immediately the moment he saw Milo lumbering up to them to catch the same Taxi, practically pleading to tag along the moment Sonia admitted what they were doing.  
"Please! I'd love to go to Hammerlocke too."  
 _Great, gatecrash.._  
And of course Sonia couldn't say no to him, because unfortunately she was also the type who couldn't tell someone no.

The flight over was pretty uneventful, but Leon still felt a rush of adrenaline the moment of take off, and he couldn't help but stare in awe at the sights that beheld him below, he'd never even considered how small everything could be.  
He heard Milo chattering endlessly to Sonia about many different trivial subjects, and he had no idea how she even managed to keep up with it all.  
There was only so many facts about Wooloo he could stand, especially as he already knew it all.

He could feel his nerves start to grate the moment the carriage shook for the hundredth time as his laughter rocked it, until finally they landed in Hammerlocke with a somewhat rough impact.  
He couldn't help but being relieved to be back on the land though, and the long flight left him needing to stretch to get the blood flowing through his veins again.

"So I guess I'll see you both later?" He chimed, shuffling out of the carriage as soon as Sonia moved aside for him.  
 _Thank Arceus._  
Leon was probably a little too hasty in his response, given the daggers Sonia gave him, but he ignored it.  
"Yeah, see you later Milo, have fun." He replied, climbing out of the carriage last and brushing himself off before stretching a little more.

"That was cruel you know." She scolded the moment Milo was out of earshot.  
"What? You find him overbearing too." He answered, causing her to flush with embarassment because she knew he was right.  
"Still...." She replied, coming up empty on a suitable response.  
"So, where do you want to go first?" He asked, earning a beam from her before she linked her arm with his.  
"Well, let's just browse? There's probably _loads_ of lovely boutiques here, so I want you to carry my bags for me."  
He gave her a knowing look, but said nothing.

-

About the third shop into the fray he'd somehow lost her in the aisles among aisles of clothing, and no matter how hard he tried to find her, he felt he was just traversing the same spot over and over again until he finally gave up and left, cursing expletives under his breath at his neglicence.  
"Sonia where are you..." He murmured to himself, typing out a message on his Rotom to her in the hopes that she wouldn't take too long to reply.

He _knew_ it would have been the better idea to stay put and wait for her to make her return, and he _knew_ that he would likely get lost if he decided to wander, but he also thought this trip would be a waste of time otherwise and set off on his own, only for as long as it took for her to respond.

Hammerlocke was pretty vast, and Leon couldn't help but be fascinated by the old architecture strewn around the city, so much so he figured taking photos would be a good idea to pass the time, he could even show them to Hop later while he bored him with gushing about his first city trip no doubt.

His photography venture came to a swift end, though, when the heavens seemed to open up and he had to retreat into the nearest building to spare himself from soaking in the downpour.  
At least he'd snapped enough photos to give Hop and idea what it's like here, in particular.

Unfortunately the building he decided to shelter in seemed completely uncared for an dilapidated, much unlike every other old building he'd seen, but it would have to suffice while he waited for the sounds of the pouring rain to dissipate.  
It happened to be pitch dark in the building too, save for whatever light managed to pour through the few broken windows.  
"Rotom, can I have the torch function on please?"  
"Right away!" It chirped, switching on the torch immediately.

He felt himself being _watched_ the moment the Rotom did as he asked though, and the vibe left him feeling nothing more than discomfort, but he steeled himself and looked around all the same, he was sure he was imagining it.  
He did hate the dark anyway.  
"Can you see anything of interest, Rotom?"  
"Scanning." Came its reply, and he watched as it darted around the room, stopping at what seemed like something protruding out of the ground.

Leon squinted and approached it, letting his eyes adjust as he examined it, it seemed to be holding a heavy tome upon it which he couldn't make out the words of until he saw an illustration of what seemed to be Arceus printed on one of the pages.  
He turned one page after another until he felt a hand rest on his, sending him jolting out of his skin until he realised there was nothing there.  
"J-just my imagination.." He stuttered, doing his utmost to shake off the uneasy feeling which was definitely not going to leave him now.  
 _He wished it would stop raining so he could make a beeline out of here_

"Wouldn't want to ruin your lovely hair with the rain, huh?"

He felt his blood run cold, that was definitely not his imagination, and even though he wanted to run and scream, he felt himself completely frozen in place.  
"W-who?" He gulped, desperately searching for Rotom so he could at least clutch onto the light, snatching it out of the air as it hovered nearby.

The stranger laughed, but said nothing more for a while.  
"I should be asking you that, breaking into my home."

Leon licked his lips nervously, slowly building up the courage to manoeuvre himself to look for the person, but it required steady progress, progress that wasn't building fast enough to find them.  
He took in a sharp intake of breath and finally answered him, although he wasn't sure why.  
"I-I'll just leave now-" He stammered, yelping as he felt someone approach once more and run his hair through their fingers before disappearing again.  
He was certain he could a glimpse of them under the Rotom's light this time.  
"Oh? And what if I don't want you to leave?" They finally interjected.

Leon opened his mouth to speak, only to be shoved and pinned to the floor, and he let whoever, whatever they were do as they pleased, whimpering as he felt a lick at his neck.  
 _And it felt good_

And it seemed that they were still able to read his mind, they were oddly gentle, brushing his hair out of his face once more.  
" _You like that, huh? How cute_ "  
Leon felt his face get hot in reaction to the words, he couldn't place whether it was embarassment or another feeling alltogether, but he did know that he was hungry for _more._

They leaned forward suddenly and captured Leon's mouth with their own, and the taste, oh Arceus, the taste, the feel, was more than he could bear.  
He found himself holding it for as long as he could, feeling his head begin to swim until he had to part for breath.  
Even though he was blind to it he was still completely and utterly entranced by the stranger masked by the darkness, the whole danger of it was enough to completely encapture him.

He found himself staring into the darkness, mouth agape with no real idea as to why he felt this way, until he felt the body reposition themselves about him, and he finally caught a glimpse of them once again, a flash of electric blue eyes highlighting the darkness and he felt his breath catch in his throat at the beauty of them.

"I..." Leon began, trying to find the words to break him out of whatever the spell was but failing completely and utterly.  
"You're beautiful..." He said instead, his head cursing himself while his heart started thumping faster against his chest.  
And then they laughed, and oh the laughter was even more beautiful.  
"..I want to see you properly."

The man stopped in their tracks above him, were they taken aback by the request? Were they angry?  
He felt the fear return as he realised the idiocy of it all until they finally responded.  
"Alright." They conceded.  
"But then we continue."   
The _"I can't wait to fuck you"_ went unsaid.

The illumination made Leon wince briefly as his eyes adjusted, and he noticed the weight had been lifted from above him momentarily as he looked around and found nobody nearby.  
Perhaps he _had_ imagined it after all?  
He was tackled to the floor and pinned again with a thud.  
"Sorry for leaving you, love, but I'm here now." They hummed, almost cooed.

Leon was speechless, whoever this person was they were definitely not human, and he couldn't help but stare at the horns protruding from their skull, and in turn the wings in their back.  
Not to mention the _fangs._  
"You're..." Leon began, trying to find the words, mouth agape once more.  
"An Incubus." They finished, kissing Leon deeply once more while grinding against him hungrily, moving to suck and bite into his neck in an attempt to tease.

"Mm... I- I read about- Ah! About your kind-" He stammered out, struggling to form a coherent sentences through his moans as they licked and sucked at his chest.  
"Stop talking" They ordered, nipping him seemingly painfully as a warning.  
"I just want to hear your moans you little slut." They finished, biting even harder as they progressed down.

Leon felt the heat pool in his cock the more work the incubus had done on him, and as soon as he reached to relieve himself, they grabbed his wrist.  
"P-please." He begged, only earning a silent grin from the incubus.  
"Oh how I love to hear you beg and moan. It's music to my ears."  
Leon whimpered as he continued the tease, pulling back his clothes slightly and licking a stripe along his length before taking him into his mouth completely and sucking, prematurely tasting the cum on his lips.

Leon felt himself melt at the pleasure and automatically rutted against the incubus' mouth, reaching for something nearby to hold onto for purchase and ending up with their tail in his hands.  
"Mmm.. p-please, fuck me."  
Leon tried to bite back the request but he couldn't resist being in the moment at all.  
"Good boy, begging for it like the little slut you are." He hummed, pressing an oddly soft kiss to Leon's temple before repositioning him ready to prepare him.  
"This is your first time, right?"  
Leon chewed his lip and hissed as he felt the long cold finger enter, his head was swimming all over again and there was no way he'd be able to form a coherent answer now.  
"Ngh, yeaaaaaah" He hummed out, yelping at the cold of the second finger being entered, then the third, and the fourth.  
Leon instinctively bit into the incubus' neck the moment they first grazed his prostate, the sensation completely and utterly overwhelming to someone having never had sex before.

"Please, fuck me." He repeated, rolling back against him in an attempt to coerce him further.  
They grinned wickedly, knowingly, and hovered against him before finally letting him have his way and entering, thrusting into his tight hole and fucking him slowly until they paced into a regular, steady rhythm.  
The words spilling from Leon's mouth at this point were just moans and nonsensical garble, but the incubus would have it no other way, they liked pushing people to their limits, especially if they could have their fill of food.  
"You were really gagging for it weren't you? Little slut."  
Leon surprisingly loved the slurs, but he wasn't in any position to coherently respond, instead murmuring partially sensicle expletives.  
"'stard..."

He moaned as they increased the pace once more, and it was too much for him to bear as he spilled onto the floor with a moan, trembling all over as soon as he reached his climax.  
The incubus pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck, licking up the beads of sweat there too.  
"Look at the mess you made, I hope you're gonna clean that, love~"

The early morning had finally taken its toll on Leon, completely ignoring the dig from the incubus, he flopped to his side, giving the incubus time to pull out.  
"So tired..." He whined, closing his eyes in an attempt to rest, having not yet noticed that the rain had stopped outside, and especially not noticing the many miscalls Sonia had sent him.  
He glanced up at the beautiful figure above him and smiled, he could have had a worse day after all.  
"I still don't know your name." He huffed, pouting.  
"Oh. It's Raihan." They shrugged, moving aside and lying opposite.  
"Raihan.."  
He liked the way that sounded on his lips.  
"I'm Leon..." He replied slowly, falling into a light sleep.


End file.
